Let me love you
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: It s Valentines day. In the Weast Eastman high is a valentines day dance. Brittany thinks Alvin go with an other girl to the dance and she stay at home. Are Alvin go with an other girl to the dance? CGI version.


**Hey Everyone, **

**Happy Valentines Tag! der romantischste Tag des Jahres.**

**Hier ist mein Valentinstag One-Shot. CGI-Version.**

* * *

_An einem schönen Tag in der Weast Eastman High school ... _

"Happy Valentines day!" Rachel und Bretagne Siad zueinander. Sie öffneten dort präsentiert und es kam die gleiche rosa Jacke aus.

"Wir bekommen mehr ähnlich ... die beide zur gleichen Zeit sagte.

Victoria und Emily kam zu den beiden und sah dort persents.

"Sie beide sind gonna ähnlicher Alltag", die beide zur gleichen Zeit sagte.

"Wir wissen!" Rachel und Bretagne schreien.

"Und Rachel ...

Victoira und Emily gehen beide auf einer Seite von Rachel. Rachel begann, hart zu erröten. Sie wusste, was das fragen würde.

So ... xander was ihr habt ", fragte Victoria.

"W. .. was?"

Ich ... ich .. Ich weiß nicht, was meinst du? "Rachel stammelte. Alle Mädchen wissen, dass Rachel hat einen großen ... wirklich großen Auge auf Xander.

"Was er an diesem besonderen Tag gab dir", sagte Emily.

"N.. Nichts", sie liegen.

Bretagne bekommen von ihrem Stuhl auf und legte ihre Pfoten in die Hüften.

"Oh ... wirklich und was ist diese Geschichte mit den roten Rosen ...

"WAS ROSES?" victoria und Emily sagte bei der gleichen Zeit.

"Okay ... rachel begang ..

Männer ... in dieser Schule niemand kann es Geheimnisse zu bewahren .. gut aussehen ..

Heute, wenn ich ausgehe, um die Zeitung bekomme ich fondé einen Korb voller roter Rosen. Und es war ein littel Brief in den Rosen. und da stehen:

_Liebe Rachel, _

_Happy Valentines Tag _

_Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen meine littel vorhanden gefallen _

_~ Xander_

"Oh süß" victoria gurrte dreamilly.

Im nächsten Moment kam Jeanette Eleanor. Die beiden lächelte verträumt.

"Und wie sieht es aus wie der valentinstag romantischen Jeanette und Eleanor in den Bann.

"Er küsste mich ...

Er küsste mich auch ...

die beiden "Tagträumen" Mädchen sagte.

"Wer hat dich geküsst?" , fragte Rachel.

"Simon ... jeanette sagte.

"Theodore ... eleanor sagte.

"Oh mein Gott!" wirklich! Emily sagte glücklich.

"Ja, und sie gonna uns zum Tanz heute Abend, und wir müssen nun in die Klasse gehen.

"Oh, ich auch!" Emily und victoria sagte bei der gleichen Zeit. Es gehe um die Klasse.

Rachel und der Bretagne waren jetzt allein.

Bretagne knallte ihren Spind.

"Und .. mit wem gehst du zum Tanz?" , fragte Rachel ihre beste Freundin.

"Ohne das ich zu Hause bleiben und das Studium für den Mathe-Test morgen", sagte sie und lächelte.

"Was? Bretagne Ihnen die schönsten chipette der Schule sind, wäre jeder Junge sterben, damit es auf die Tanz mit dir gehen", sie erzählt.

"Buut Ich möchte nicht mit einem Jungen zum Tanz zu gehen"

Brittanymake ihren Weg vorbei an Rachel. Rachel drehte sich zu ihr.

"Ähm .. und was ist mit alvin? ...

Bretagne drehte sich zu ihr.

"Sie wissen schon ... ich weiß, er liebt mich nicht ... und jeder sagt, dass er mit Julia geht zum Tanz so ..

"Also nichts!" Rachel rief ein littel.

Bretagne seufzte.

"Vergiss es Rachel .. ich zu Hause bleiben ...

Rachel seufzen.

* * *

_Bei Alvin ... _

"Hey Baby, sagte Julia in flirty Stimme versuchen, ihn zu verführen.

"Julia .. stoppen", sagte Alvin generft.

Dieses Mädchen wollte ihn nicht ruhen zu lassen. Sie hat ein Auge auf alvin, als sie neu in die Schule kam.

Alvin immer ihr sagen, dass er nicht wie sie, aber sie wollte nicht hören.

Sie ist wie ein verrückter Fan-Mädchen.

"Komm Babe! Willst du nicht mich zum Tanz? Habe ich es schon sagen, alle meine Freunde! Sagte sie ina Girly Ton.

_Sie tat, was?_ er dachte.

"Hören Sie Julia!" er schreien Glück, dass niemand da war auf dem Flur.

"Ich mag dich nicht! Bitten Bitten Sie aufhören, mich anzurufen Baby, Freund, und Babe Du wie alle anderen Mädchen in dieser Schule!" er sie wütend schreien.

"Okay!" , schrie sie zurück.

"Bleib heute Nacht allein! Ihnen für dieses verdammte Mathetest studieren! Spaß haben!"

Sie stampfte wütend weg.

"Endlich!" alvin sream sie an.

Jetzt war er allein auf dem Flur mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen .. Ich will nicht allein sein .. Ich werde für ein spezielles Mädchen geben ein besonderes Geschenk ..._

* * *

_Später ..._

_(Clair Haus)_

Bretagne lag auf dem Bett. Sie hatte angefangen zu lernen, bis es an der Tür klopfen.

"Come in!" , rief sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Jeanette kam in. Sie trägt einen wunderschönen langen lila Kleid. Es hatte hell lila Glitter auf dem Oberteil und einem lila Band um ihre Hüfte.

"Meine Güte ... jeanette Sie sehen fantastisch aus", sagte der Bretagne.

Jeanette erröten ein littel.

"Und ich wette, Simon fest, dass auch"

Jetzt jeanette erröten wirklich hart.

"Dank der Bretagne ... sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie nicht wollen, um mit mir und Eleanor gekommen?" sie sitzen auf dem Bett von ihrer großen Schwester.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher ... und ich bin nicht allein, ich habe meine Bücher!" Bretagne sagte mit Spaß.

"Okay ... zu Hause bleiben", sagte Jeanette und gehen zur Tür.

"Hey! Jeanette!" Bretagne schreien.

"Was?" jeanette drehte sich um, verwirrt.

"Wenn Sie wieder zu Hause später, als ich erwarten, dass Ihr Lippenstift ist weg kommen", sie lächelte teuflisch.

Jeanette erröten und die Tür schließen. Bretagne kicherte leicht und machte ihre Arbeit weiter.

* * *

_Später in der Nacht ..._

Es war Nacht geworden. Der Wind heulte draußen und fegte die Blätter entfernt auf der Straße.

Im Haus des clair wilson war niemand da. Exept Bretagne.

Sie war in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schlafen in ihrem Mathearbeit. _**(Ja Mathe ist sooo langweilig.)**_

Plötzlich erwachte der Bretagne, als sie etwas hörte. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wo der Lärm kommt.

Again. wieder.

Bretagne sah sie an und sah, Balkontür wieder einen kleinen Stein auf die Glastür klopfte. Sie stand von ihrem Bett und gehen Sie zu ihrem Glastür und öffnete sie.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.

Alvin stehen unten auf der Straße. Er trage einen weißen Anzug mit einer roten Schleife. Er hielt einen Strauß roter Rosen. Er hatte ein großes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Bretagne wusste nicht, ob sie überrascht oder glücklich sein. Sie war beides.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte alvin beginnen zu singen:

Alvin:

_So wie Sie sich selbst die Schuld _

_Sie können nicht für die Art und Weise, die Sie fühlen bereuen _

_Hatte kein Beispiel einer Liebe, die selbst war _

_Fernecht_

_Wie kann man etwas, das Sie nie verstehen_

_Ooh Baby, wenn Sie _

_lassen Sie mich, ich kann Ihnen helfen, mit all dem_

_Mädchen lassen Sie mich liebe dich _

_Und ich werde dich lieben _

_Bis Sie lernen, sich selbst zu lieben_

_Mädchen lassen Sie mich liebe dich _

_Und all deine Mühe _

_Haben Sie keine Angst,_

_Mädchen, lass mich dir helfen_

_Mädchen lassen Sie mich liebe dich _

_Und ich werde dich lieben _

_Bis Sie lernen, sich selbst zu lieben_

_Mädchen lassen Sie mich liebe dich_

_Ein Herz aus Taubheit, wird gebracht_

_zu leben _

_Ich Sie hin_

_Mädchen lassen Sie mich liebe dich _

_Mädchen lassen Sie mich liebe dich_

_Baby, oh_

Alvin sehen, in die Bretagne und sah, dass sie es nicht waren nicht mehr da. Er verwirrt schauen Sie sich um.

"Hey", ein Mädchen Stimme hinter ihm sagte.

Er drehte sich um und sehen, dass der Bretagne vor ihm stehen.

Sie hat ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Alvin liebe ihr Lächeln, es ist wie die Sonne untergeht.

Sie nahm in ihren leichten seinen Pfoten.

"Warum sind Sie hier? Vielleicht haben Sie waren auf der Tanz mit julia" den Kopf fiel.

Alvin legte seine Pfoten auf ihrem flauschigen Wangen und streicheln weich.

"Das einzige Mädchen mit ich jemals zu einem Tanz gehen Sie ...

Bretagne geschluckt gering.

"Ich liebe dich Alvin", flüsterte sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch Bretagne"

Er küsse sie weichen auf ihren Lippen und küsste sie zurück.

_"Lass mich dich lieben Bretagne"_ , flüsterte er in den Kuss.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Tag! **

**Pleeaass Bewertung!**

**Der Song Let Me Love You von Ne-Yo **

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.**

**Ps. **

**Ich liebe dich alle: D**


End file.
